


Big Babysitting

by Sliph77



Category: Class of Temptation, Sliph77
Genre: Community: toddlercon, Feeding, Growth, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sliph77/pseuds/Sliph77
Summary: Manny helps Godrick in babysitting baby Lilith, but his methods while unorthodox seem to make matters even worse.
Kudos: 2





	Big Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> NGL this is my first bit here so i might be missing a ton of stuff. Either way this is a simple and short story to just test things out

The doorbell rings for the seventh time in a row, which apparently wasn't enough as another three now grating buzzes were heard before Godrick practically kicked the door open.

"What?!" 

He could only get that out before getting struck in the face by a wayward beachball. Behind it was Manny, who carried a noticeably annoyed expression about him. Arms crossed as if expecting an apology on his side.

"What was that for?!" Godrick fixed his glasses before returning the ball full swing, missing the target, having it land in the front yard. 

" _You_ left me hanging at the pool," Manny let himself in, throwing his backpack to the side and taking up a seat on the couch. "What, was the thought of Sarah in a swimsuit too much for you, and you just _had_ to 'rub one out'?"

Godrick shut the door, knowing it would be a greater hassle to make him leave than just tolerating his sass.

"No, it's just that something came up…"

"Something like what? We planned this for three days now; what could make you change your mind so- _ooh…"_

As if on queue, Lilith came hobbling into the living room with a sippy cup in hand as she made her way towards Godrick. Manny's expression quickly changed to that of defeat as it was not the first time this has happened with Godrick being stuck as a babysitter to the small redheaded toddler. 

"Great, you're babysitting the _baby…_ " Manny groaned, flipping around on the couch already bored to death.

"Quit overreacting; she's not that bad."

"She's still in diapers, so ya, it's pretty bad."

"If you're going to stay, can you at least help out with her? It's just for today."

Manny contemplated for half a second.

"Nope, not worth it."

Before the case was shut, a light bulb sprung atop his head.

_"Unless…_ "

Godrick looked nervously, knowing how Manny can be when it comes to trades like these.

"Give me one of your mom's bra as payment!" Stated rather triumphantly, his hand extended as if to shake hands on it or collect his payment in advance.

"What? Gross!!" Godrick wretched at the thought of stealing his mother's brazier to go about business with. "Why would you wan-"

"They're **huge!** " Manny emphasized, making groping gestures in the process. "One cup is even bigger than my head! That material can last me for months!"

Not wanting to ask any further, Godrick stared with a hint of pity at his Hispanic compadre. With a submissive facepalm, he gave in to the offer.

"Fine...I'll get you one-"

" _Used_ , it has to be worn."

"Ugh, _okay_. But you're getting your pay when Lilith here goes to bed!"

"Fine by me,"

Manny jumps up, now filled with more determination than ever before. He heads to Liliths duffle bag and begins rummaging through her things.

"What are you doing?" Godrick looked over Manny's shoulder, trying to make sense of the boy's plans. 

" The best way to knock out a baby -ethically- is by stuffing em till they're out cold."

He pulled out an empty bottle and made his way to the kitchen. Manny went into full-on chef mode, pulling out a blender and whatever he could find in the fridge. Ice cream, pizza, vanilla frosted cake, two full cartons of cream, what appears to be yesterday's takeout, and whole roast ham. Then without measurement or concern, shoving them inside practically by the handful.

"Wait-wait-wait-" Godrick began his immediate protest, "You're _not_ going to be feeding Lilith all this-"

"You want the baby to sleep or not? Trust me; I know what I'm doing." 

Godrick kept quiet and only looked on as Manny was shoving whatever he felt interested him into the blender. 

"Seriously...a hamburger?"

"Babies love hamburgers."

"And hotdogs?..."

"She's a girl, is that even a question?"

With an audible sigh, Godrick furrows his brows once more and continues watching as Manny shoves an obscene amount of junk food into the blender. 

"And finally the icing on the cake," He proudly stated as he pulled down his pants, catching a scream from Godrick.

"Are you crazy!?"

"What? You didn't even know what i was going to do-"

"I have a pretty good idea judging by the half-chub you got going down there!"

Manny gave a sympathetic sigh as he put a hand on Godrick's shoulder.

"Godrick, I've done this a million times-"

"Don't make this any weirder."

"You just need to trust me on this four-eyes."

Godrick just gave up, not willing to contend with stupidity. He turned around and contemplated his life choices as Manny proceeded to add his literal 'icing' on this abominable cocktail of calories and cum.

"You done yet?" Godrick turned, barely able to face the boy.

"Just a minute," As Manny hit the 'cream' button on the blender.

A slow, loud mechanical churn filled the room as the blender's contents mixed into a soft pink paste.

"Finished!"

Bringing the bottle close to the lid, Manny emptied a pale pink gooey substance into it. With a good shake of the bottle, Manny left the kitchen back to the living room where Lilith sat watching Tv.

"Ok ya little ginger; breakfast, lunch, and dinner for three days straight is hot n' ready!"

Before the babe could turn and get a word in, her mouth was stuffed by the bottle. Instinctively, she began sucking without concern, looking cutely up to Manny who held the bottle for her rather nonchalantly. 

  
  


Her cheeks filled with the thick pink paste as a small dribble escaping from the corner of her plump lips. She paused momentarily, gulping down a mouthful of the sticky flavourful cocktail. Just as it settles in her tummy her eyes sparkle and open wide in delicious amazement. 

Such a brilliant flavor she experienced for the first time, It was so much, it quickly developed into an addiction on the spot. Lilith grabbed the bottle as if doing so would help her drink down more hearty globs of the pink lard.

"I can't watch this anymore," Godrick said as he took hold of Lilith's bottle and pulled it from her lips. 

She immediately took it as an act of war, grabbed the bottle harder, and tugged it back into her mouth. 

Godrick, taken aback by her sudden assertiveness, takes a tug once more. Lilith, unwilling to back down pulled it back in her favor.

"Wow, you're gonna lose to a baby?" Manny taunted, "Maybe you need to work out more."

"No!" Godrick retorted in a rather nervous fashion, "S-she's just got a good grip is all…"

"Hey," Godrick sounded rather uneasy as he directed Manny's attention towards the suckling redhead. "Hasn't she had enough? she looks… full…"

Lilith was living in pure ecstasy; greedily suckling more and more with no restraint. Her belly pumped a fair bit larger, churning and gurgling rather loudly as if hungry for more despite its already bloated appearance. From the looks of it, she was about a quarter of the way through and already she looked to have been overfed. 

"Little girls packing on the pounds~" Manny chimed in just as her baby belly doubled in size once more. Rumbling louder as the seams of Lilith's overalls start to stretch thin.

"She sounds really _really_ hungry" As if to respond; her thighs slowly fattened up into big hams wide as her expanding torso.

"Hey!? What's going on!" Godrick panicked seeing as the toddler was now in clothes two sizes too small for her. 

It was then that Lilith paused from the best meal she's ever eaten. She wiggled around rather uncomfortably with a small wine.

"What now?"

"Don't tell me she has to…"

She goes on her hands and knees and grunts. The boys panic as she tenses up and suddenly-

**_-POP!-_ **

With a single pump, Liliths baby butt fattened up to where she tore past the diaper with ease. Her big freckled cheeks which have now grown to about the size of each boy's head jiggled softly.

"..."

"..."

"I'm… going to buy another diaper for her…" 

Godrick slowly backed away, his cheeks flushed.

Lilith sat up, now more relaxed, and continued to drink from the bottle. She looked to have even grown a bit larger as well, even Manny was second-guessing his ability to carry the enlarging babe. 

"And what do you expect me to do?" Manny turned to Godrick, only finding him already halfway out of the door.

"Keep her distracted, I don't know!"

The door slammed shut, leaving Manny alone with a continually-growing issue. The room wasn't particularly silent; even a foot or so away Manny could practically hear Lilith growing bigger and bigger each second. Her flesh expanding, stomach groaning and gurgling alongside the very faint _pik pik pik_ sounds that if he were to guess, were her bone structure expanding, widening as she accumulates more mass. 

Manny slowly and casually approached Lilith, slightly intimidated by her growing frame which was now a fair bit larger than himself. His cheeks turning red as his gaze drifted downward to her lower midsection, seeing that her ballooning thighs no matter how enormous weren't covering up her puffy pudgy 'flower' in between. It would be dishonest of him if he were to say he didn't gaze at it for a little while longer, seeing as it fattened up like the rest of her.

The now-massive toddler didn't pay much attention, as she was still enthralled in her meal that had now almost all of its contents emptied into her belly, showing increasing results as her butt quickly ballooned behind her. She rose up a bit higher, now visibly larger than the ten-year-old boy backing away. Her mild discomfort from her now torn clothes only distracted her for a second or so before continuing where she left off. 

As she cast a greater and greater shadow over him, Manny could do nothing but watch as she guzzled down more with no regard to the happenings around her. The floor began to creak and groan from her increasing weight, the ceiling loomed closer as her head rose higher, and her clothes have given up any semblance of decency. Revealing her soft smooth pink freckled skin bare for the now much smaller by comparison boy to see. 

  
  


"Hey, I'm back" Godrick bumps back in, tugging behind him what looked like a soft plastic cube about as big as him through the door. "This was the biggest they had, and honestly I'm surprised. You think other baby's get as big as her?" 

Cut off by the sudden darkening of the room he paused to see Manny was all the way across the room but jammed against the wall by a now greatly oversized two-year-old.

Lilith was back on all fours as it was the only way she could bow comfortably fit inside the living room. Her binky that she has now literally outgrown was across the floor, she was fast asleep as the growth cocktail finally knocked her out although her body still seemed to be expanding still ever so slightly. 

"D-did she get even bigger??"

"I dunno! You tell me!" Manny shouted from behind, no longer able to properly see Godrick. 

"...I'm gonna go-"

"No, you won't!" Forcefully scrunching his way past Lilith's butt, which was now about the size of a couch for each cheek, Manny halted Godrick's untimely escape.

"You gotta pay me! I did my part glasses!"

He was now in an assertive whisper in fear that waking her up might jumpstart another growth spurt. 

"And what? Leave me with that?!" Godrick aggressively whispered back with his hands splayed out emphasizing all the bigger Lilith has become. 

"...not my problem"

"It totally is! You caused it by giving her your homemade jizz-shake!"

"The hell is going on ere'?!" 

Just then the two turned to see the door opened by Godrick's mother Morganna. Firewood neatly splayed all over the floor from her sudden shock at the giant babe. 

Though there was one who was in greater shock at that very moment.

"Wait…Your mom doesn't wear a bra, does she?!" Manny concluded after taking in the sheer ungodly size of her hedonistic bosom. 

Godrick didn't have much a response, at this point the best he could do is whistle (poorly) while looking to the side. 

"Don't whistle your way out of this one! I was promised an honest to genuine I-cup, _used_!"

"I-cup? Ya' mean those dainty little bits of cloth my boy has been tryin to wrap around my breast?" Morganna overhearing Manny's rant began to question

"That thing was much too small and bothersome, I didn't need it anyway.."

Manny could be a murderer right now, it would be the easiest thing to do. But with all his will he stopped himself from strangling Godrick. 

"Looks like im done for today, as 'thanks' for wasting my time-"

He strode over to baby Lilith who was still asleep but now just a bit bigger than before and shook her awake. Lazily waking up, but upon seeing Manny she beamed happily, now apparently smitten by the Hispanic boy. Unbeknownst to her that she began to double in size in mere fractions of a second. The space behind her quickly swallowed up by her butt and her mass now causing deformities in the building's floors and walls. 

Manny walked along, giving a pat on the back alongside Godrick.

" ...You could've just left…"

"You could've just paid me." 

Manny retorted just before making a break for it as now Lilith was attempting to get up, taking out the roof in the process. 

Godrick could only look on as his workload effectively _quadrupled_ in size. 

With an exasperated sigh, all he could mutter was a single drained sentence.

"I hate babysitting…"


End file.
